Network devices, such as routers, switches, gateways, etc., are sometimes deployed by a network service provider to provide network services to a user (e.g., to allow the user to transmit/receive data flows via a client device). Network devices provide a fixed amount of bandwidth available to the user, thereby making it difficult for the network service provider to modify a user's resource allocation. For example, to modify the user's resource allocation (e.g., to reduce a resource allocation to allow a user to reduce subscription costs or to increase the resource allocation to satisfy an increase in resource demand), the network service provider may need to physically add or remove a network device and/or physically reconfigure a network device (e.g., add or remove components from the network device, reconfigure connections of the network device, etc.). The activities required to modify resource allocations to users often result in costly modifications by the network service provider.